The present application relates to controlling electronic devices without the use of handheld and/or touch activated controllers. Efforts have been made for many years to eliminate the need to hold and/or touch controllers to control electronic devices. However, this has met with limited success due to a combination of multiple factors such as limitations on functionality provided (such as lack of hands-free or legs-free selection/clicking), complexity and cumbersomeness of use of the device, lack of accuracy and precision, lack of speed, lack of portability, lack of flexibility, and high cost of manufacturing. As a result, there are few competitively priced hands-free computer and other electronic device controller products available for use by the general public that have had wide commercial success.